Potter ever afters: Rose and Scorpius
by Alspals
Summary: Rose is living in another world, dating the dreamy Scorpius Malfoy. But hiding it from her family is hard, especially when the man who is meant to be her arch enemy could be the love of her life. Meanwhile, other dramas affect her family..


"I don't want you to go." Whispered Scorpius Malfoy on to Rose Weasley's neck. She shivered with delight at his words and twisted around to look at his face properly. He was lounging across the bed, only just covered by sheets, whilst she was trying to button up her school shirt.

"Believe me Scorpius, I'd like nothing better than to carry on from last night" Rose whispered back, biting her lip afterwards and moving in closer to his face. He returned a childish grin then leant in to kiss her, but she turned back around last minute to finish buttoning up her shirt, leaving Scorpius to fall into the mattress, head-first. Rose giggled, stood up and pulled up her grey school jumper. "But it's Tuesday morning." She sighed, in a sing song voice.

"Why don't you just stay here, with me… all day?" asked Scorpius, kneeling up on the middle and reaching out to wrap his arms around Rose's waist. She squealed and dropped the tie she'd been holding, falling victim to the charms of her amazing boyfriend. Her tummy flipped as Scorpius kissed her, wrapping his arms further around her hips, protectively and causing pleasure to pulse through her.

"Mmmm, very tempting." She gasped as his lips moved further down her cheek and neck. "I don't think I can… oh… answer rationally with you doing… that." Scorpius pulled away and looked her in the face with his jaw-dropping, can't-help-but-fall-in-love-with smile; the very one which won her over in the first place.

"What? This…" he slowly delivered a very tender kiss on her collar bone, "…is distracting?" Rose folded her arms, defiantly, and lifted her chin up.

"No not at all, really. I hardly notice it." She said in an indifferent tone. A flicker of frustration ran over Scorpius' face before the arrogant grin replaced it and he did something else; something which made electricity run to the tips of Rose's toes and made her knees weak with desire. "No." She said, weakly.

Scorpius, sensing her weakness, sighed, the boyish grin omnipresent on his handsome face. "Fine, there is clearly nothing more I can do to corrupt you from your schoolwork. I guess I'll settle for second best." Rose took his face in her hands and whispered in his ear in the most seductive voice she could manage.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise, tonight? I'll need to really make it up to you." She added, sexily.

"Oh, yeah that's a great idea." He said loudly.

"Sh!" Rose said, putting a finger to his lips. _Honestly,_ Rose thought, _guys are completely incapacitated when it comes to sex._ "Now babe, I'm going to say one thing and you'll have to answer honestly. Where is my school skirt?"

Ten minutes later, Rose slipped out of the spare room in the Slytherin boy's dormitory and down the spiral staircase, in her cousin, James' invisibility cloak. She made it down with only one close call, when a large, brunette boy in her year came bounding down the stairs, humming to himself. She flattened herself against the wall and breathed in all the air she could muster until he was past when she sighed and wished there was a room in the castle where she and her boyfriend could be, undisturbed. She was able to slip out of the common room entrance, behind Gorgiana Lakewood, an annoying, self-absorbed girl in the year below.

Rose leaped up the stairs to the ground floor of the tower and when she came to a spot which she thought was safe, (a deserted corridor by a painting of some fruit) she slipped off the cloak and pushed it into her bag. She'd need to make a stop at Gryffindor tower to collect her books, after breakfast-

"Rose?" called a voice close behind her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she turned around to face her best friend and cousin, Albus Potter. He was only a couple of feet behind her, swinging his bag over his shoulder and looking just as confused as she was. She begged to God that he didn't work out where she had been.

"Hey Al!" she said warmly, laughing a little too hard at nothing. "You off to breakfast?"

"Er, yeah. You?"

"Yeah!" They walked in silence down the corridor, Rose straightening her skirt and Albus slicking his hair in to a stylish arrangement.

"So, how did it go last night?" Albus asked, conversationally.

What? Rose was temporarily seized with fear. Albus couldn't know about her and Scorpius, there was no way because she hadn't told anyone, especially not Albus, who claimed to be arch enemies with him. The two had despised each other since their very first day at Hogwarts and Rose had gone along with her cousin and the rest of Gryffindor in the hatred of Slytherin and all those in it. It was only the beginning of the seventh year, when Rose and Scorpius had started going out that she realised just how stereotypical she and all the others had been, and just how amazing Scorpius was. But that definitely did not mean she was going to tell Albus. For one, he would kill Scorpous, for another she was just too scared.

"I meant doing the Head Girl patrol." Albus filled in to Rose's silence, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You must have come in really late." Rose sighed, heavily, then tried to mask it as a yawn.

"Oh yeah, it went on all night, yeah."

"Right." Said Albus.

"So what did you get up to last night then?" she said quickly, in an attempt to stop him from forming an idea that she was lying. To her surprise Albus seized up and looked guiltier than she did.

"Me? Nothing! I mean, homework and- er. Oh look, the Great Hall." He said, shiftily as they entered the grand dining hall.


End file.
